All About Baby
by Feathered Heart
Summary: Ichigo is elated at the prospect of being a father. What he wasn't ready for was actually competing against his own son. Awwww...the trials of father hood.
1. The Beginning of a Miracle

**All About Baby**

**By: Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: Well, I decided to try a new story. I hope you all will enjoy it. Oh yeah, there might be some manga spoilers if you are not up-to-date with the current manga story line. But that will most likely come later on.**

**Also, please forgive me for any grammatical errors. I did read over it, but I might have missed a few. Thanks. :)**

* * *

__

The Beginning of a miracle…….

* * *

It had been one year, two months, three weeks, and four days since they had been married in Urahara's basement surrounded by loved ones and friends from both the living world and Soul Society. It had been two weeks since Rukia took the pregnancy test, and three days since she had seen the doctor. She had now been waiting for two and a half hours before her husband was to arrive home. It had took her all day to go shopping for groceries, get home and cook a romantic diner for two, take a bath and get dressed in something comfortable but sexy, and all her might not to pace a hole in their newly carpeted den.

She sighed and looked at the clock. Ichigo would be home any second now. She decided to stand in the entry way and wait for his arrival. Ten minutes later, and lots of toe tapping with impatience, Ichigo Kurosaki walked through the door. Taking one look at his wife, Ichigo couldn't hold back a primitive grin. She was wearing his favorite dress. A sexy little red number that Inoue had given to Rukia to borrow. The dress, unfortunately met its end at his hands and after seeing the decimated dress on the floor, Inoue decided to trash it, only to have Rukia stop her. After saying that she would like to keep the dress, and Inoue unable to say no, she took it to Ishida who gladly sewed the dress back together for future use. Oh yes, it was his favorite dress.

"So, something important happen today?" Ichigo asked as he approached his wife, warmth flooding his brown eyes turning them into rich chocolate. Rukia couldn't help but smile as he approached her. His strong arms gently wrapped around her waist as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. He drew her in closer as his teeth managed to gently suckle on her bottom lip. Rukia turned her head to the side, her eyes closing as her feet picked her up to met him in a warm and sexy kiss that would have lead to more intimate activities if she wouldn't have pulled away. She knew the second his tongue was able to provoke hers causing a whimper to escape her lips that it was time to stop or she'd never get around to telling him the good news.

"You could say that. Why don't you come with me. I have a surprise for you." Rukia smiled back seductively, and grabbing his hand, lead him through the den to the kitchen. Ichigo stopped and looked around. A dressed up table with candles and good looking food, lights dimmed, fresh flowers…..

"Are you sure something important didn't happen today? Like, you know, an anniversary or something that I missed?" Ichigo surely hoped not. Rukia was very good about remembering almost every special occasion. He learned that the hard way two years ago when he had forgotten their engagement anniversary and received a cold glare for a whole week before three bouquets of flowers, a box of chocolates, and a huge Chappy doll was able to tame down her anger.

"No, nothing like that. Have a seat honey. I cooked this for you today. I hope you like it." Ichigo couldn't resist. He was starving. Sitting down, it didn't take long before they were both eating, well, Ichigo was more like inhaling his food while Rukia watched with interest. Apparently, Ichigo liked her food a lot.

"So, how was work?" she asked casually taking a sip of water.

"It went well today. I didn't have too many patients to see, and I was only interrupted once by a hollow. All in all, a good day."

"That's good." Rukia smiled and got up from her place. Ichigo was about done, and before he could get up Rukia stopped him by putting her hand on his. "I have something to tell you." Ichigo stared back at her confused. He hoped it was something good.

"Ichigo, I'm 3 weeks pregnant."

And his world came to a halt.

"Ichigo?" Rukia sounded worried. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

Finally snapping out of his revelry, he smiled down at his wife, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and picked up his dishes to bring to the sink. "That's great honey. Great news."

Rukia stood there staring after him, her arms crossed over her chest, tears in her angry eyes, and her high healed foot tapping menacingly on the floor. It was when she turned around to pick up her plate and bring to the kitchen when she heard the sound of dishes smashing on the floor. Turning around, she saw a disheveled looking Ichigo with a surprise on his face, both hands on either side of the doorway leaning in. Then a huge smile was plastered on his face as he was suddenly in front of her kissing her breathless. "Pregnant! 3 weeks!" Was the only things he managed to say as she laughed.

She was happy it was nothing more than shock that had taken him over at first. And even more happier when he managed to carry her to their bedroom and once again rip off that damn little red dress. She sighed, Ishida would soon start asking questions as to why he was repairing this dress so much. But the thought was completely cast aside as she felt his hot lips on her nipple sucking and teasing. Her eyes closed, head reeled back, as her knees buckled beneath her. She soon found herself on her back, Ichigo kissing her neck and shoulders and then moving down her body once again. She shuddered as his hands caressed her body and smiled warmly when he stopped at her abdomen and placed soft, sweet kisses where their little miracle was.

"You're going to be a good dad." She said softly sifting her fingers through his orange hair. He looked up at her, softness defined on his features.

"You're going to be a great mom. And we're going to be a happy family." Gently he lifted himself from her and slowly crawled his way up, their lips meeting in a gentle but seductive kiss. Rukia couldn't help the tear that suddenly left her eye to run down her soft check. She smiled as her husband kissed her passionately and then filled her. This was the feeling that she had longed for the most growing up. This was the ultimate high. Making love with her husband and having a new life growing inside her was all any woman could ever ask for.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo couldn't help but rub his wife's back smoothly and caringly. He also couldn't help the pride and smugness he felt that his wife, his Rukia, was carrying his child. A child they made out of their love. He smiled wistfully before falling asleep with his wife, the fear of everything that he knew and loved changing was far away in the back of his mind.


	2. The First Hurdle

**All About Baby**

**By Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: I would like to first thank all of you who have reviewed my story, and also to thank all of you for pointing out my mistake in the first chapter. It was supposed to be 3 weeks not 36. Thank you. I've fixed the problem, and hopefully it'll show on . Because when I do end up editing my documents, for some odd reason, it never fixes them. --**

**Carolina, Cain, Psychegloom, and FoxeyFoxey**

**Alright, now to the story………**

* * *

_The First Hurdle..._

* * *

"Let me go first." Rukia rolled her eyes as she allowed her over-reactive husband to take the first step into the Kuchiki compound. Last week, they had decided to pull straws in order to decide who would be told first: Ichigo's insane father or Rukia's stoic brother.

Kuchiki Byakuya had won.

A whole week had been spent preparing for the departure, and after many death threats were made to one Urahara Kiske to keep his big mouth shut about the impending new family member, preparations were made for the Kurosaki's visit to Soul Society. Once they made it through the gates, they steadily made their way towards the enormous mansion.

Ichigo kept his eyes pealed for anyone with bells, tattoos, or shinning bald heads that would come his way since he still had yet to learn to control his reiatsu. The last thing he wanted was to involve Rukia in the ruckus. She was petite enough as it was and he was always worried, but now that his son or daughter was also trying to thrive inside said small body, he stayed in constant awareness of everything. No hollow, no mugger, not even a damn door salesman was getting passed him to stress his wife's already delicate condition.

Finally reaching the compound, Ichigo wasn't even going to give Byakuya Kuchiki a chance to say anything demeaning or insulting about Rukia's new condition. "Let me go first." Was what escaped his lips. He watched his wife roll her eyes. He knew he was over reacting. Byakuya had seemed to change a lot since he had saved Rukia from death on Sokyoku Hill. Hell, the man might even be excited by the prospect but Ichigo's pessimistic side had already submerged itself in his mind. He was ready to slap the snot out of his brother-in-law if he made any dumb or offensive remarks to his wife.

"Rukia, I see you have made it." Byakuya's smooth and elegant voice drifted over Ichigo. When the hell did Byakuya get here? "Kurosaki. It is impolite to stand in others doorways." Ichigo gritted his teeth, but catching Rukia's glare, decided to just close his eyes and count to ten. Byakuya, after all, was now family. It wouldn't do him any good to pick a fight. Besides, he could always just relieve his stress on Isshin. Besides, Byakuya had dangerous pink petals for power and a baby sister who would deny him sex for the rest of his mortal life and possibly the next on his side. So yes, picking a fight was definitely out of the question.

"What brings you here to Soul Society? Has it already been three months?" The agreement at Ichigo and Rukia's wedding was that Rukia would live a mortal life and help to continue the Kurosaki lineage as long as she promised to check in every three months with Byakuya. Ichigo had agreed since it made Rukia happy. The feeling of finally being accepted as Byakuya Kuchiki's sister had put such a warm and genuine smile on her face that Ichigo didn't have the heart to deny her the request.

"Ni-sama, it is good to see you." Rukia stated bowing slightly to her brother. He nodded to her in acceptance and turned to walk down the hall, Rukia and Ichigo following silently.

They had finally made it to Byakuya's personal visiting room. Ichigo sat by Rukia who sat across from Byakuya. Tea was poured, and all was silent for a minute as Rukia closed her eyes, savored the smell of the rich tea, and took a sip.

"Ni-sama, I have great news for you." Byakuya put down his cup and stared silently at his sister. Ichigo clenched his fist in his pants just incase Byakuya made a remark that would make him want to punch the jerk in the face.

"Ni-sama, I'm expecting." Clear. Simple. To the point. Oh how Ichigo loved that about Rukia. Especially now as Byakuya just seemed to stare into nothingness. He tried to contain his smirk. Finally, he got a one up on the bastard.

"I see. I'm very happy for you Rukia." Byakuya then did something that Ichigo swears is the reason as to why he saw a pig fly outside the window. The man put his tea cup down and smiled as he hugged his sister. Ichigo thought he also saw some flying buffalo accompanying the pig.

"Have you decided yet on the future of the baby." This was not a question. Ichigo understood the meaning immediately.

"The baby is going to be a Kurosaki and not a Kuchiki. Simple as that." Ichigo said eyeing his brother-in-law.

"What he means," Rukia cut in, "is that no matter what the sex of the baby is, it'll be a Kurosaki. I know you don't have an heir ni-sama but don't worry."

"Rukia, as of right now, you are my only heir. Once I perish, it will be you to lead the family." Rukia nodded in understanding. No matter how badly Byakuya wished to have a son for his heir, Hisana had left him childless. She idly thought that if she were to have twin boys, maybe they could discuss one of her sons being head of the Kuchiki clan while the other Kurosaki. Although she wasn't sure if she should tell Ichigo of her thoughts.

Ichigo took a deep breath. This was going to be a long evening, and he just knew that something would be brewing in the Kuchiki state's head.

It was almost midnight when Ichigo and Rukia returned from Soul Society. Byakuya had insisted that Rukia stay for Supper due to the fact she looked a bit under-fed and if she wanted her child to grow strong as a Kuchiki should, she should eat up to her hearts content. Ichigo could say nothing. The Honzen Ryori was exceptionally delicious and Rukia seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly, especially the Ootoro. He prayed that she didn't crave that through her pregnancy or Byakuya would be getting his grocery bill.

As they got ready for bed, Ichigo couldn't help the soft smile that made its way to his lips as he watched his wife get ready for bed. It seemed like ages ago when he was fifteen years old and Rukia stabbed him with Sode No Shirayuki. And now, although he would never tell Rukia about this, he tended to celebrate the date in his own silent way. The day he met the love of his life. Who would have thought.

"Ichigo, what are you thinking about?" He snapped out of his revelry and stared at his wife who was already under the covers trying to stifle a yawn.

"Nothing really. I'm just a bit excited."

"You're not a bit scared?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Rukia sat up to face her husband better. "When I found out, I was very excited, but now, I'm terrified. Ichigo. I've been around boys all of my life. I've never really had a woman figure to share this with. And although I'm confident that I can take care of children, I don't know how good I'll be with our child. I'm seriously scared about this." She put her hand resting on her stomach. "I don't know what to expect."

Rukia being unnerved was so unlike her that it took Ichigo a while to process what she just told him. Finally, for what seemed forever but was only a minute, he sighed and put his arms around her. "It'll be okay. Remember, it's my first time too. I think we'll be okay. We'll get through this together just like we get through everything. Don't worry. Things can't change that much, right?"

Rukia smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her softly. Soon they were both snuggled together under the covers, her fears quieted for a while, but for some odd reason in the back of her mind, she felt the very first anchoring of doubt and fear.

* * *

This was not exactly what both Ichigo and Rukia had planned when they told his family. Of course, Yuzu and Karin's reactions were right on the money and to an extent so was his fathers. What they weren't counting on was the piece of meat that lodged itself in Isshin's throat causing Ichigo to perform the Heimlich maneuver and the meat to fly out and break the vase that was next to the door. Isshin could never do anything without making a mess.

"You saved daddy's life! Oh my wonderful son! You truly do love Daddy! You weren't ready yet to let go….." Isshin found Ichigo's foot plastered to his face.

"I should have just left the meat in."

"I'm so excited Ichi-nii!" A new sibling to the Kurosaki family. How wonderful!" Yuzu was just hopelessly ecstatic. Her and Karin had started their freshman year of college. Ichigo was very proud of his sisters due to the fact that they didn't want to start a family until they were well established with good careers.

"That's right! My boy has finally grown into a man! And not a little wussy man like he was at his wedding but a strong one!"

"Shut up you old fart! The only reason I cried was because stupid Keigo played a prank and slipped some hot sauce into my drink!"

"Yeah, yeah, denial is not just a river in Egypt Ichi-nii." Karin smirked as her brother glared daggers her way but was stopped from saying anything scathing as his father's spin kick slammed him into the nearby wall. Rukia sweat dropped and patted her stomach while mumbling. "Don't worry. I promise to never let your father or grandfather do t his to you." When she looked up, she found Karin and Yuzu starring at her, Ichigo upside down on his head smirking, and Isshin against the famous Mazaki poster crying his eyes out.

"Oh mother! Did you hear that?!" Our little Rukia-chan will take good care to make sure our name survives and lives on!"

All four managed out a sigh as Isshin continued to weep. Ichigo and Rukia decided to stay till 8:00 that night and then headed home. By that time, Ichigo was grinding his teeth so hard that Rukia thought they would fall out. "Calm down Ichigo. I thought it all went rather well."

"Of course it did. For you!"

"Stop acting like a child." She playfully scolded him. Secretly, both were extremely happy that they finally got to tell their families. It was a task that needed to be done.

Finally after 30 minutes of driving, they were home and snuggled deep under the warmth of the covers. Rukia fell fast asleep, but Ichigo found that he couldn't. Instead, he opted to just stare at his sleeping wife. She was so beautiful, childlike, and peaceful in sleep. It was so strange to look at her and think that in a few months her stomach would get round and she would waddle around with swollen feet. He decided to keep that information to himself lest Rukia decide to pound his face in for that scary revelation. He figured that she would learn as she went. Finally, sleep over took him. He closed his eyes and dreamt of holding his son.

* * *

**A/N 2: Alright, I hope I did pretty good with this chapter especially considering the grammar and spellings. It's been a while since I've had an idea on what I wanted for this next chapter to be, but thankfully, something hit my brain waves and I was able to pull this little rabbit out of my hat.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...and thank you for the reviews. **


End file.
